Ice Alchemists
by new moongirl
Summary: Roy x Ed yaoi. Roy's group is sent on a mission.. to go ice skating. lots of fluff. oneshot


**i don't own FMA..i can only dream. -it's a habit to type this. ;)**

000000000

Roy looked at the paper on his desk.

It wasn't a regular paper, it was an assignment from the Furhur. Only it wasn't like any other assignments that his unit had ever gotten.

Not only was it a direct order from the Furhur, but it ordered them to go have a good time at a skating rink.

I mean really, who in their right mind would order a military unit to go ice-skating?

It was insane!

Roy dimly wondered if their Furhur was alright in the head.

Ed chose that particular moment to walk into his office; without knocking of course, he never did. Even after he had welded Al's soul back to his body. He was still, if not more so, rude, hot-headed, milk hating and short.

Ed hadn't quit the military though. People asked why he hadn't quit the military right after his goal was accomplished, but even he didn't completely know his own reasoning.

Ok he did, he just didn't want to tell anybody that it had _everything_ to do with staying close to General Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist.

"Hey bastard." was his usual greeting.

Ed still showed little or no respect towards Roy, but that didn't mean anything. It was all a big huge act.

Ed thought that he should get a shiny medal for his acting skills. Yes...a huge, gigantic, shiny medal that even Armstong would be envious of.

The fact that he had yet to let any of the love for that bastard into his eyes when he was around, made it seem to almost everyone as if he could care less if th General dropped dead or not.

Roy looked up at him, "Well, since your in here, could you call everybody in here? There's a 'mission' for the whole unit." Roy used finger quotes around the word mission.

Ed shrugged and stuck his head out the door and yelled that the General wanted everybody in here this instant.

Everybody lined up shoulder to shoulder in front of his desk.

Well except for Ed. He just sat on the couch and yawned.

Roy put his fingers to his temples. "It's ok everybody, it's nothing serious. But the Furhuer had ordered us to go ice-skating tomorrow."

Everybody blinked.

What?

Ed burst out laughing. "Are you kidding?" It was all to crazy to be true. Who in their right mind would send trained soldiers on a 'mission' to ice skate? It had absolutely no logical explanation.

Roy couldn't help himself, he smirked. "What Fullmetal? Can't skate?"

Ed snorted disdainfully, "I'm sure what ever I can so will be batter than your pitiful ice-skating abilities."

Roy smirked a bit more at Ed before turning his attention to his other subordinates, "Ther rest of you are dismissed. We will be at, "Roy looked at the paper, " the Arctic Central Ice-Skating Rink at 0700 hours tomorrow."

Everyone except Ed - he was still siting on the couch- saluted Roy and filed out.

Roy's sadistic smirk left his features as he turned to look at Edward. "Fullmetal, would it kill you to show me some respect?" he asked seriously.

Ed sighed. 'Please don't me sad.' he prayed shortly. "Actually General Mustang, no it wouldn't, but I'm just too lazy to show any." Ed half-smiled, "Besides, if I showed you respect you might get used to it."

Roy almost smiled, was that an apology?

He sighed, "Very well Fullmetal, I'll see you tomorrow. You are dismissed."

Ed nodded, saluted quickly and sauntered out of the room. His hands in the back pockets of his pants.

'Nice ass.' Roy thought off-handedly before the door closed.

Roy blinked and finally processed what he had just thought.

He hit his head on the desk repeatedly afterwards.

0000000000

Ed sat in the black leather couch in the middle of his dorm room.

Why was his life so difficult?

Was he still paying for his mistake?

Why'd he have to fall for Mustang anyhow?

It made no logical sense. Kinda like the mission tomorrow.

Now Edward wasn't all Jung-ho for logic, it was all too...well...logical. Maybe that's why?

Ed clutched the fabric right above his heart.

Every time he saw Mustang with another woman, a little of his soul left.

He needed to do something about it and fast.

Ed set his alarm clock. He seriously needed at least 12 hours of sleep tonight. Edward undressed quickly and slipped beneath the covers of his cot.

Tomorrow was ice-skating.

000000000

Roy left his office at 6:30 that night.

It was funny, Roy wasn't tiered like he usually was.

Nope.

He was exhausted and had a head ache.

Though that might have been because he had hit his head on the desk for 10 minutes straight after Ed had left.

It all lead back to the same question: did he like Edward Elric?

He _had _gotten a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach when Edward had smiled slightly.

Was he sick?

Roy groaned, this wasn't something for a tiered mind such as his to be pondering now. He had to get up early tomorrow.

0000000000

Ed was excited

yes he was.

You see, Ed loved to ice-skate.

He even had his own _pair_ of ice-skates.

Now he was to go ice-skating with Roy none that less. Roy! Even if he was also going to be skating with the rest if his military unit. it didn't matter at the moment.

Ed stood outside the skating rink with Hawkeye.

They were both waiting for well...everybody else to be exact.

It was already 15 minutes past 7:00.

Slackers.

Ed looked at Riza, "Do you wanna just go in with out them?"

Riza nodded her head in a yes motion, blond hair securely in a pony tail. "Let's go." she added for effect as she headed threw the glass doors.

Surprisingly, Riza had ice-skates too.

Riza and Edward checked in at the desk. They had a whole ice rink to themselves. The Furhur had reserved it for them especially.

Ed put on his foot on the ice.

He loved to skate, sure, but he hadn't done it for years.

The last time was the winter before his mother died.

Ed smiled, that day was one of his better memories.

Roy, Jean, Kain, and Breda decided to show up right when Edward fell over.

Hey, he hadn't done it in years.

"Owww..."

Fuery hurried over to check for injuries. Havoc and Breda laughed, and Roy smirked.

Ed got up quickly, glared at all of them and pushed off, this time he didn't fall over.

Ed skated around the edge of the rink until he began to get the hang of it again.

Everyone was on the ice by this time, Fuery kept falling repeatedly.

Ed smirked and began to enjoy himself.

He began to skate circles around Havoc just to annoy him.

It was quite fun actually.

Havoc got dizzy and fell down making Ed laugh, payback for laughing at him earlier he justified.

Then Ed switched directions and began to skate backwards. Quite fun.

Roy skated around the rink surprisingly quiet.

He watched the others skate, ok he was only watching Ed, so what?

Now that he wasn't as tiered he was thinking.

About what you may ask?

Roy was thinking well about Ed. More precisely his feelings _for_ Ed.

Roy had come to a conclusion: Since he got a funny feeling in his stomach when Ed smiled, hadn't gotten Ed transferred to another officer, hadn't killed Ed for being disrespectful to him, and had admired Ed's undeniably adorable ass, he obviously...loved him or at least lusted after him. Only, he had lusted before and it hadn't felt like this, so it was obviously the first option.

The bad thing about this was that Edward obviously did not love him back.

It was _blatantly_ obvious that he didn't.

Roy sighed, 'I guess this is for all of the hearts I've broken over the years.'

The unit spent the entire morning plus some at the skating rink.

Havoc sighed, "I am sooo ready to go home, I'm tired and sore."

Fuery agreed as did Hawkeye and Breda.

Ed was still skating in the rink.

Mustang shrugged, he wasn't anything right now, just, well, love sick. "You guys can leave I guess, it didn't specify how long we were supposed to stay here, so you can leave anytime."

The majority nodded and left.

Only Mustang stayed. He didn't feel like leaving just yet.

Ed skated around the rink. He didn't know how long he had been skating, but it felt nice to skate around and not have his metallic arm throwing him off balance.

Ed sub-consciously dug the toe of his skate into the ice and twirled in the air.

When had he learned that? Who cares, It was fun!

Ed laughed out loud in a care free way.

It made Roy's stomach do flip-flops.

The boy was amazing. (Though technically Ed was a man considering he was now 20 years old. This is my story! Don't argue!)

Ed stopped skating and looked around only to see Mustang watching him. Where was everyone else?

"Where is everyone?" he asked, looking out the clear glass doors that saw into the lobby.

"They all went home Edward." Mustang answered.

Ed blinked, he must have imagined Roy calling him by his first name. Probably just wishful thinking.

"Even Riza?" he asked.

"Ya, why?" Roy wondered...

"Darn, because now I have no way to get home!" Ed whined, he didn't want to walk. He seriously didn't. Tomorrow would be painful enough, ice skating always used muscles hat you didn't know even existed in your body.

"If you want, I'll take you to the dorm." offered Mustang.

Ed thought a while, he wanted to except, but then again he didn't.

In the end, "Thanks Mustang" was muttered reluctantly as he accepted the invitation.

Roy blinked in surprise, Ed said "thank you"...stupid butterfly's!

Edward skated toward the opening in the rink wall.

Roy for the first time today, got a full view of what Ed was wearing. Instead of his regular attire, Ed dorned a tight black turtle neck, with black baggy cargo pants. His hair was up in a pony tail instead of his normal braid.

'Very nice' thought Roy as Ed lifted his arms to stretch and a sliver of porcelain skin peeked out.

Ed looked over a Mustang and noticed hat Mustang was staring at him in a almost lustful, loving way.

Roy was currently wearing a red t-shirt with a tight black shirt underneath and blue jeans that were baggy but not too baggy.

Ed walked over to Roy, "Hello? Roy? If you want me, your gonna have to take me." he teased only half joking.

Roy snapped out of his own Ed-filled world in time to hear the last sentence.

'Want you huh?' he thought

Roy stood up and grabbed Ed's chin, tilting it up towards his. "Take you huh? I think that can be arranged."

Ed's eyes widened at Roy's actions, it looked like he wouldn't have to do anything after all. Roy would do everything for him.

Roy kissed Ed, it was a chaste kiss, testing the waters as others called it.

Ed closed his golden eyes and pushed his lips firmly against Roy's,

Roy, sensing that Ed didn't protest at all, licked the boy's lips for permission to slip his tongue into the others mouth.

Permission was granted immediately, as Ed opened his mouth slightly and buried his fingers in the older man's hair. Letting Roy's tongue invade his mouth.

Roy's arms were currently wrapped around Ed's lean frame, one hand on Ed's lower back (and traveling south slowly but surely )and the other running through Ed's long golden locks.

Ed tentatively began to move his tongue, concentrating on the slide of it against Roy's.

Roy smirked, Edward obviously had no experience in this, but he didn't mind all that much, it just meant that whenever Ed moved his tongue, it made it twice as special.

Roy pulled back he was still holding Ed in his arms, panting across Ed's lips.

The brush of Roy's hot breath against his face made Ed return to reality.

Ed pulled back to look up into Roy's eyes reproachfully. "Roy?"

Roy looked back at Ed, seeing a number of emotions in the young mans eyes, love, fear, desperation, happiness. It was a bit frightening that he could bring out all of these emotions in one person. That he could break Edward right there.

"I love you too my blonde chibi." Roy said sincerely then smirked.

"WHO ARE...mmfh"

Roy rudely interrupted Ed's spazing with another long, sweet, passionate kiss.

Not that Ed minded all that much, his thoughts of shouting had been erased by the first contact his lips had made with Roy's.

"Love you too Roy." Ed murmured breathlessly when Roy paused in his kisses.

Of course this only made the make-out session that they were having 10 minutes longer than origanally planned.

0000000000000

Ed woke up the next day in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar house, but with a very familiar person cuddled beside him.(Their boxers were still on so get your ind out of the gutter!...for now...)

Roy's arms were wrapped securely around Ed's waist, efficiently destroying any method of escape Ed could come up with.

Ed gave up and contented himself with laying his head on Roy's chest, tracing invisible lines along Roy's rib cage, eventually moving on to circle Roy's nipple, making it tighten.

Ed smirked, this could work he decided, noticing something pressing against his leg. The younger man blushed a deep red, but licked the hard nipple, getting a groan from a now half asleep Roy.

Ed continued to play with Roy's nipple, putting it between his teeth and rolling it between them.

Roy gasped and was awake in seconds of that move. "Ed!" he managed to pronounce huskily.

Ed stopped to smirk up at Roy. "What?" he asked innocently, his hands doing something completely opposite of what his face was telling.

Roy looked down at the boy in his arms, "Are you gonna finish what you started? Or am I going to have to take care of myself?"

Ed smirked up at Roy again, "You think I'd leave you so unsatisfied?"

Roy blinked slowly, Ed looked super sexy right now, his hair undone, dopping over his shoulders in waves, eye's half lidded and lips shiny and moist. It was making him harder than he already was.

Ed smiled as he felt Roy's member react.

"You know Roy, if you want me to finish, you'll have to let me go."

Roy let go reluctantly, "Fine." he managed threw clenched teeth.

Ed kissed him on the lips. "I'll try not to disappoint you."

Roy nodded as he flipped off the covers.

Ed slipped lower down Roy's body, kissing his chest, stomach, and hips.

Roy groaned.

Ed fingered the elastic waist band of Roy's boxer shorts, brushing the growing 'problem' with the lightest of touches, causing Roy to moan again.

Ed finally pulled them down, revealing a very aroused Roy.

Licking the top once, Ed ran his tongue down it's length, making Roy clutch the sheets and whimper slightly.

Roy couldn't believe that Ed was actually doing this, it was fantastic. Better than any of the other blow-jobs that some of the women gave him.

Roy gasped and would have screamed in he hadn't chocked on the air, when he felt Ed's mouth entomb his entire erection.

"Ed!" he gasped.

Ed sucked a bit and bobbed his head, playing with Roy's sack a little with his fingers.

"ED!" Roy yelled as he came into Ed's mouth after another 5 minutes of Ed's teasing.

Roy panted and Ed straddled Roy's waist again and kissed him, come-y mouth and all.

"Love you Roy, but it's time for you to go to work."

Roy awoke from his far off galaxy and looked over at his bed side table.

He had 35 minutes to get to work "Shi-oot!" Roy leaned up and kissed Ed on the mouth again, "I'll be back later tonight, don't burn my house down to the ground please." he added as he sprinted to the shower (He seriously needed one). Leaving a very pleased Ed on his bed.

Roy stuck his head out the door again, "ummm...wonderful blow-job by the way"

Ed smiled. "Your welcome," he answered, licking some of the sticky white stuff on the side of his face.

Roy smiled fondly at the boy. "Right! Work! I don't wanna die from being shot by Riza!" 'no,' he thought, brushing his teeth and combing his hair at the same time. 'i'd reather not die after i've finally foud happiness.'

000000000000000

**fin**

**hee hee! I finished! And it was my first lemon/lime thingy! I am sooo proud of myself! Hee hee! I hoped you guys enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it that's for sure.**


End file.
